


Castiel the Incubus (18+)

by KuroChairoNeko



Category: GWA (Gone Wild Audio), Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dark-skinned Girl, Demon, Demon Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F-bombs, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Light Bondage, Monsterboy, Nicknames, On Side, Oral Sex, Rimming, Screenplay/Script Format, Spanking, blowjob, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroChairoNeko/pseuds/KuroChairoNeko
Summary: You are a demon of the night and haven’t had a proper 'meal' for a hot minute. You’re starving and craving something new. Then a fresh, sweet scent fills your nose and you decide follow it.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader, strangers - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Castiel the Incubus (18+)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Pastebin: Sep 21st, 2020  
> Hits: 684
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an 18+ script and written by an adult (well more of a woman-child, but legal age adult). This is a fantasy written for other adults! All the people in the script are over 18.
> 
> Vertical bars aka “ | | ” = actions/SE -sound effects-  
> Bold words = emphasis on a phrase/word  
> Parentheses aka “()” = tone of voice  
> Tildes aka “~ ~” = pauses  
> Brackets aka “[ ]” = Listener speaking
> 
> While I personally enjoy both SFX and SexFX, they are completely optional. You can add, improv, and/or not say certain lines in the script! Feel free to use it however you want! Enjoy reading!

|stomach growling|  
  
“|groan| Fuck...! I haven’t had a meal of essence in a while. |growl| Fucking Lucifer, how long has it been?! |mumbling| A month? Two months? Things have gotten so fucking stale. I need something new and tasty! (reminiscing) That blonde girl… fuck, |snapping fingers| what was her name...? Patricia! (disgust) She tasted like a sour lemon tart and didn’t fill me up... she wanted me to do **everythin** ’. Hmm, there was that custard girl, Olivia. She was kinda sweet, but not sweet enough. (fondness) She had heavenly |chuckle| tits though. Mmm. Maybe apple pie...? April, she was **petite and flexible** ; pickin’ her up was fun and all, but she wasn’t ripe enough. Coconut creampie? Nikki, slightly sweet, but a bit cold and too dominant for my taste right now. Perhaps someone like Isabella, she tasted like a pineapple tart, but way **too tart**. Shame, I liked her dirty talk and mouth. Mango pudding...? Mmm, Yumi was shy, but she was tight as fuck. What haven’t I tried?!”

|frustrated groans and sighs of annoyance, but soon something catches your attention, making you sniff the air|

“I smell somethin’... **different**. Very sweet yet |sniff| having some spice to it~ Ooh, this will be good. Let’s follow it~ |wings flapping| Where is it? Where?? Hmm, there’s a window with a light on and I hear music.”

|you fly over and float in front of the window, peering in. Soft R&B/Chillhop music is playing in the background|

“This is where the smell is comin’ from, but... where the fuck is my meal?”

|sound of a door opening|

“Huh. Steam’s escapin’ so someone must’ve taken a shower.”

|you spot the Listener coming out of the bathroom and are instantly in a trance|

(astonished) **Holy Lucifer**! Think I know what flavor I want... tasty **chocolate**. She looks fuckin’ delicious. |sniff, sniff| Berries mixed with vanilla; this cocoa treat of a human smells so damn delectable. Tasty mix~ Mmm. Now my little éclair, lemme take a closer look so that I can see what my meal is like. |purr| Cute, innocent face and yet such nice-looking tits, nothing too big or small; I can easily fit those in my hands and play with them, been wantin’ those for a while. How the water drips from her hair; those fuckin’ curls, by the 9 Hells, I wanna sink my fingers in and pull. Her skin too, what a pretty shade of brown. The water makes her look shiny, absolutely glowin’; |devious chuckle| she's got such a yummy shape. Such a small waist and those hips are just... disrespectful |chuckle|; haven’t had a curvy girl for a long time, I bet my hands would look hot grippin’ her hips. Thighs touchin’ together; how I would **love** to bury my face there... and fuckin’ Lucifer, she's got an ass. How it jiggles when she walks.”

|you continue to leer at the listener, practically salivating|

“Turn around again... c’mon. Further into the light. Ohhhhh such a cute little landin’ strip on that dark muffin. She probably just shaved too. Skin must be sooo soft. Hm? What is she doin’ now? Lotion? |sniff, sniff| Shea butter? Damn, it’s mixin’ so well with her scent, fuck. Please rub it into your skin... make that skin glisten for me more, éclair. The 9 Hells? (stunned) I’m droolin’? And I’m hard, but I’ve **never** been this hard. By Lucifer, the Hell is wrong with me? I’m gettin’ off from just this human’s essence. I’ve **NEVER** wanted a human this badly before. Huh? She’s talkin’ to herself.”

~pause~

(considered) “Poor human. She hasn’t been touched for a long time. ...I should introduce myself! Perhaps help with her loneliness. Don't come off as rapey, Cas. Don’t be rapey.”

|teleporting sound as you appear in the Listener’s room|

(confident) “Hello there, cocoa~”

[Listener is shocked by your sudden appearance and is scared. "Who are you?! What are you doing in my room?!"]

|stumbling around noise|

(soothe) “Whoa, whoa! Don’t be scared, human! I’m not gonna harm you. I promise, trust me! I’m Castiel and-”

[Listener: "Are you a dragonkin?!”]

“Huh? No, I’m not a dragonkin, my little Crunch bar. Try again.”

[Listener: "Are you an... incubus?"]

"Ding, ding! I’m an incubus. Did the wings, horns, and devil tail give it away? |chuckle| And yes, before you say anythin’, I know that my name is a bit ironic and no, I don’t own a trench coat; kinda too try-hard for me. Anyway, you’re lonely, aren’t you? ~slight pause~ Awww, don’t lie to me. |sniff, sniff| It's only your scent in here. I don't smell any male scent, human or Demi. Have you ever been with a Demi before, my tasty brownie? (intrigued) Oh really? What kind of Demi? ...A Ren Xiongmao? Heh. You like your boys big and fluffy, huh? I must be a surprise to you, coco~”

[Listener: "S-Shut up!"]

|laugh| “Don’t blush, Milka~ You look super fuckin' cute and pretty, but you know what would be prettier on you? |snap fingers| A pleasant pair of hellfire cuffs with a matchin’ collar. Oh, don't worry. It looks glowy and hot, but as you can feel, it ain’t gonna burn you, my Hersery. Besides... I saw what you had in your nightstand. Collar, gags, cuffs, and binds. |devious chuckle| **Kinky**. Not to mention, nice taste in music. Awww, don’t be ashamed there, my toffee. I’m not judgin’ you. I’m actually relieved you got a bit of a naughty side to you. I almost thought your wonderful scent was comin’ from an innocent girl and usually powerful scents like yours come from virgins. And I’ve noticed somethin’ else; the ones with soft, pure, **angelic** faces have... well, heh **devilish sides** ~ You, also, like being filled, don’tcha? That's why you're on the happy pill; your little pills are in your kink drawer. Good cause I got no intention of pullin’ out. I want my yummy chocolate cake to have a fine cream filling~ But you know sweetie, I **could** make it that your little pills are made useless with some special combos of my magic. Makes the thrill and the rush of getting filled more **dangerously enjoyable**. However, I like the scent you’re givin’ off so I won’t do that. |playful laugh| |fake British/Posh accent| Just because I’m a demon doesn’t mean I’m not without a sense of decency to a lady. Especially a nice slice of devil’s food cake like yourself.”

[Listener: "N-No thanks."]

(disappointed, but gleeful) “I understand! At least I will make you feel good. Just a small heads up, you know Incubi and Succubi have aphrodisiac bodily fluids, right? So, if I kiss or lick you, you'll get extremely horny. Hornier than usual. You alright with that? Huh? You think I'll make your brain into mush and you’ll lose control? Oh no honey, that’s only if I wanted to use a **giant** dose on you. Some of us can turn it on and off, I’m one of them. Besides, us sex demons and demonesses only use that much if we intend to enslave a human or very rarely kill them. I, on the other hand, **enjoy** you humans. Especially **you** right now with that **fuckin' scent** ; (yearning) it's drivin’ me crazy... you’re lucky I have self-control, my scrumptious tiramisu. Now, can I kiss you?”

[Listener: (eager) "Yes!"]

“I’m glad to hear that enthusiasm! |snap fingers| I just attached a leash to your cute hellfire collar so I can pull you a little **closer**. You look amazin’, my sweet bonbon. Oh. Lemme remove my glasses so I can look into those fetchin’ brown eyes. (slight pause) ...Hm? I have nice eyes too? Heh, thank you~ They do have a glow to them, huh? |chuckle| |sigh| Well, I’m just stallin’ at this point.”

|you give her kisses that turn passionate|

|low growl| “Lucifer, your smell is even better when you’re horny. |kiss| You feel so soft in my hands and your lips are just... |groan|. Hm? Yeah, I have a piercing. See? (lecherous) Don’t worry, I’ll put it to good use very soon. Seeing how your legs are pressed together and you squirmin’ around from just me kissin’ you, you can’t wait for it. |growl almost purring| Mmm, delicious in all the right fuckin' ways~ I should call you ‘Kit-Kat’ cause I definitely wanna break you off~ |soft laugh| |deep kiss| |exhale| So fuckin’ tasty like candy. Lemme just grab your curls and tilt your head back so that I can go for this appetizin’ neck. Ah, you noticed my teeth are sharp. I promise I won’t draw any blood.”

|you lick and kiss on the Listener’s neck while biting|

|chuckling| (earnest tone) “I like that sound~ Your moans are sweet. I wanna hear more. Lay down. I wanna touch you. Don’t worry. My claws won’t hurt you… much. I promise. Lemme touch your tits. (lustful) Nice and soft like as I thought. Oh, your cute chocolate drops are gettin’ hard just from my touch. Hm? My hands feel really warm? Well yeah, I can heat up my body; you know, demon from hell and all. Can I have a lick?”

|you lick all over her chest|

“By **Lucifer** , your skin is fuckin’ sweet on my tongue like crème caramel. You’re wigglin’ so much. I’ll go a little lower; lemme worship you~ Cute tummy... |kiss and lick| Tasty thighs... |kiss| Soft thighs. Heh. When I rub my face on them, they jiggle. I could fuckin’ fall asleep on them and use them as pillows. Hm? …My tail? It’s waggin’…? Oh. |light laugh| Yeah, it does that whenever I’m excited about somethin’. |Listener laughs| (flustered) Shut up! |mumble| ...I’m not a damn dog… I know it looks hard and spiky, but it’s really soft. Feel it. |soft moan| Y-Yeah, my tail is sensitive, s-shut up. How about this?”

|you move your tail between her legs and chuckle at her reaction|

“See? Feels good, my little Dove? Judgin’ by those noises you’re lettin’ out, I’ll take that as a yeah~ Heh. Awww, you’re leakin’ out so much this quickly. Hehe. Lemme just spread these lovely lips and… mmm. What a delicious cordial cherry. The pinkness looks good with your dark skin, Milka~ |lick lips| I wonder how many licks it'll take. Time to enjoy my meal…”

|cunnilingus while complimenting on her taste. Improv welcome along with wet sounds~|

(eager) “You taste so fuckin’ good, my sweet Hershey~ |chuckle| My piercin’ on your clitty and lips feel like you're on cloud 9 I bet. More like 6. |chuckle at bad pun| I’ll drag my claws along your ass. Oh, you really like that. Lemme try somethin’. I’ll just... |grunt| move your legs up over your head and... there’s what I wanted to see... a yummy donut~ Awww, it’s winkin’ at me. How cute. Don’t wiggle so much, cocoa. You’re just makin’ me want you so goddamn more. Heh. Does my tail feel nice rubbin’ on your cute asshole? Let’s give that a taste too.”

|eat the booty like groceries|

“ **Lucifer** , are you this honeyed on both ends? You gotta be made outta sugar. Never had a human this |long lick| **sweet** before. 9 Hells… it’s so cute puckerin’ and twitchin’. Heh |kiss|. All pretty, wet, and shiny~ Damn! You’re gushin’ like crazy. You must love having your ass teased. Noted~ (longing) I gotta have you. Lemme get outta these clothes.”

|shuffling of clothes and unzipping your pants. She’s shocked by your size|

“What? (charmed) Oh thanks, it is pretty thick and my tongue isn’t the only thing that’s pierced; I’d like to call it ‘Castiel’s ladder’ and you’re gonna climb it very soon~ |laugh| ~slight pause~ Yeah, you can lick and suck on it~ Go for it, I’m not stoppin’ you.”

|she starts to give you oral|

“Oh **Lucifer** , your lips feel so fuckin’ great on my cock. |moan| Damn, suck on the tip. Good girl, good girl. Run your tongue along the barbells on my shaft. |groan| I’m just gonna put my hand on your head and... fuckin’ 9 hells. Your mouth is heavenly ironically. |chuckle| Awww, don’t gimme that look, it’s only turnin’ me on harder. Your little coco pussy looks lonely. I’ll fuck you with my tail. It’ll help stretch you out so that you’ll be more prepared for my thick cock~”

|you move your tail and rub it up against her before pushing it inside|

“Those moans feel really nice on me. Give it a hard suck. **Goood girl**... |chuckle| You feel tight and pulsin’ on my tail. You want my cock that badly? You’ll get it, my greedy girl.”

|The Listener continues with her mouth right until you feel you’re going to burst|

“Alright, alright. Ease up, Dove~ You’re gonna make me cum earlier than I want. |sigh| Man, your mouth is so good. Good human, now... lemme remove my tail from your cute pussy. ...Aww, you covered it. |lick| Tastes fuckin’ excellent~ |chuckle| Climb my ladder; be sure you don’t fall off it~ |light laugh|.”

|The Listener straddles your lap and eases down on your pierced shaft; you laugh at her reaction|

|light laughing| “Never had a pierced cock before, Kit-Kat? You’re squeezin’ so fuckin’ much and how tight you feel despite how wet you are...|groan| Oh Lucifer, fuck. I’ll let you adjust |kiss| and put my hands on your hips to help you. There you go. **Good girl**...! All the way in. Mmm, your cervix feels nice on my tip; like it’s givin’ it a kiss~ (commanding yet gentle) Now |spank| ride me.”

|Listener gives you the good ol’ cowgirl and it feels absolutely great. Feel free to improv for however long you desire|

“...Damn! Heh~ You know how to move your hips. Keep go- oh fuck! L-Lucifer... never |groan/moan| had a girl grind on my cock while it’s still in her. I can feel |spank| **everythin** ’~ Seems like you’re enjoyin’ yourself especially with those moans. (assertive) Hold onto me, Hershey~ Put your arms around my neck. Good human girl~ You’re so soft. Already gettin’ goosebumps with my hands runnin’ along your body. Oooh~ Such a delicate yet sloppy pussy. Don’t be |spank| shy. Take the compliment like you takin’ my cock. |slight pant| Someone’s close to cummin’ judgin’ by how much you’re throbbin’ around me. Heh. Well, grind on me, bonbon. Fffuck! That’s it! Make yourself cum.”

|spank her until she orgasms|

“ **Gooood girl**. You made a mess all over me although I’ll have to give you a little punishment for making such a mess. ~slight pause~ |chuckle| You feel my tail rubbin’ up against your ass? Doesn’t it feel nice? I’ll feel nicer inside of you...~ Don’t worry. It won’t hurt, I promise. |low growl| Fffuck! See? It didn’t hurt at all, right? Your cute asshole is squeezin’ me and y-yeah, my tail is sensitive and I like to use it during my, heh, play sessions. Hold onto me tight cause I’m about to give you a crème fillin’.”

|you kiss the Listener deeply and then creampie her|

“Damn... ha, you made me cum a lot, but... don’t think I’m not done with you yet~ I have more crème to give my eclair~ I wanna change positions. I’m gonna put you on your side. Lemme just lift you off me for a moment. Oops. You spilled some of my crème, but look you almost made my cock completely covered. My cum looks great on you. Hm? No, no... the tail is stayin’ inside you. I can let off a special fluid that’ll keep your pretty, big ass all lubed up for me. (gentle) Now, lie down...”

|soft shuffling sounds|

“Hm? (soothing) Awww, you wanna rest your head on your pillow? **Cute**. Don’t fall asleep on me. Put your legs together and poke your ass out toward me. Heh. You’re leakin’ soo much... what a delicious sight. (confident) All nice and wet for me. Your pussy and ass must really like me.”

|you push back inside her and thrust somewhat hard, spanks throughout|

“It’s nice seeing this lovely ass being bounced on my cock and my tail giving you pleasure too~ |spank| Awwww, you’re clinging onto the pillow. (pleading, but demanding) Nooo~ Don’t hide your cute face, I wanna hear your adorable moans so I’m just gonna give your leash a tiny tug. There we go! That’s what I wanna hear, keep taking my cock and tail like a... |moan| good girl!”

|you thrust more until you feel Listener is about to orgasm|

“It’s ok, cocoa~ It’s ok! I can feel you gripping me. Damn. You’re really squeezin’. |light laugh| Well, cum like a good girl for me. Hehe, seein’ lust in this cute face is fuckin’ hot. Now c’mon. Milk me and gimme your lust. That’s it~ You’re sooo close. I’ll just give you a slight push. |bites neck| |groan| Oh fuckin’ Lucifer. I’m gonna cum. Cum with me!”

|you both climax at the same time, leaving you panting and almost out of breath|

“F-Fuck... you are **really** good. |kiss| Good girl… that’s for being my éclair. Haaa… haaa… just… gimme a moment. Your lust filled me up, but... man... (joking) you sure you’re not a secret succubus? Or half succubus? |chuckle| No. You’re just a very tasty human girl with an addictive scent~ |kiss| (caring) You ok? I didn’t hurt you too bad, did I? Oh good~ Heh. Can I... (slightly flustered) hold you? Thanks... ~slight pause~ Your hair smells fantastic and it’s really soft just like your body. Your neck, breasts, tummy, and legs are just nice to the touch on my fingers. Don’t worry... I know you’re extremely sensitive so I won’t touch you **too much**. I’m just gonna wait until I get soft. |affectionate kisses| Hey... this is gonna sound odd to ask, but (embarrassed) you think I can... come visit you another night some time?   
  
I mean you seem lonely and would rather like some type of company; why be accompanied by an Incubus? I won’t lay upon while you sleep unless I get your permission! |kiss| Awww, you’re pretty cute when you blush~ There we go, I’m all soft now and you’re big ol’ mess. Oh. Lemme pull my tail out. Heh, sorry. You’re shaking so much in my arms. Are you feelin’ sleepy? Good. Rest up, my little éclair... you deserve it. Mmm, you never told me your name. ...Pretty name for a pretty girl. |soft chuckle| I’ll be sure to visit you soon. Just be sure to leave that lamp on to tell me that I can come in, ok? I’ll just put these warm blankets on you so you at least won’t be passed out and exposed. Now rest and you’ll have pleasant dreams; goodnight, my sweet chocolate angel~” |kiss|


End file.
